XxMy Bodyguard x Me xX
by XxTheCupid99IsRizziDa-YoxX
Summary: Shade the super idol got a thread from someone suspicious? The manager hire a bodyguard and the truth that bodyguard is a **** ? What the hell! Plz Check it out!  Full summary inside UPDATE! Ch 7 IS here!
1. Ch 1 My Bodyguard?

Summary: Shade is the Super Idol of the school, because of his population a lot of people trying to target him these days, Because of his manager worried he hired a personal bodyguard for him! What if he discover that body guard is a **** ? (Wanna know what is the ****? Check it out!)

**Tio:** How can I be a manager?

**Rizzi:** Plz bear with it

**Shade:** I am a model! Don't joke around! #%%^&^%$

**Rein:** Rizzi doesn't own this anime 'Kay?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 My Bodyguard?<em>

**Shade POV**

"Hey, Hey you know him? That guy" A girl point at me.

"No, Why?" The other girl answer

Then I turned around and smiled at them and walk away, I could them them saying Kya Kya.

Uh.. Before the story continues lets introduce myself. I am Shade, A normal 13 years old pretty boy, and A model. Why would I call myself pretty if you think? Cause people usually mistake me as a girl when I was small and people said my hair is weird because i have a purple hair. Then Lets Continue...

_~At the studio~_

**Still Shade POV**

"Morning Minna~" I said

"Morning Shade" People answered and then I go to my changing room to change then do my job.

_~Skip after finishing photo shot~_

"Tio-san" I called my manager. _**(Note :In here Tio is much older that Shade. Even his height is same)**_

"Huh, Shade, Come here" My manager called.

"What's Up?" I reply

"I want to introduce you your private bodyguard. You guys can come in" He said

"Huh Bodygua-" Before I finished my line 2 guys come in.

"Nice to meet you, I am Truth, And this is Fine" The Older Guy said.

**Fine POV**

"Nice to meet you, I am Truth And this is Fine" My dad said

"Nice to meet you" I reply, I was hoping the guy I was supposed to guard doesn't know that I am a girl _**(Note: In here she disguise herself as a Guy and she use a wig to cover her hair)**_

"Nice to meet you too" The Manager said "I am this guy manager Tio and He is Shade"

That guy name shade just bow at me, he didn't say a word at that time I thought he was so rude!

Then my dad said "Let's discuss what happen recently with this boy that you must hire a private bodyguard"

"Yes, you see" and the manager-san or Tio as his name tell us what happen.

**Shade POV**

"Yes You see" my manager tell what happen recently around me "One week ago he got a thread and just strange thing happening around him"

"Strange things?" Truth asked

"Yes, He suddenly got a prank call, Things around him begin to falling, a needles in his Bentou*"My manager reply.

"What is the thread said?" The guy name Fine asked

"Here it is" Tio give him the thread it was saying…

_STOP BEING A MODEL!_

"That's why we need your help! We can't just stop Shade from being a model!" Tio Continue

"Hmm" Truth was thinking "Then we'll have Shade live with us from now on and Fine will follow him everywhere he go"

"_What!" I think "Live with you guys?"_

"Yes, that would be help because he live alone." Tio tell them."We're counting on you Truth-san and Fine-san"

_Wait! Why should I live with them? No! I wouldn't get along with that guy name Fine! And Tio-san you didn't hear my opinion!_

"Yes,Plz leave it to us,and plz get along well with Shade okay Fine?" Truth said and Fine just Nod. All I can do is just agree to them, nothing I can do… And so my life with living with them begins.

* * *

><p>Hai Hai! My Second Stories here! Do you like it? Hope to your liking! And Plz Review the story!<p>

_Coming Soon!_ **Chapter 2 My Life in the Sunny Household? **

_Lets sneak A peek_

"Nice to meet you I am Fine's twin Rein"

"What the hell? His twin is a girl? I'm getting more suspicious about that guy"

_What will happen in the next chapter? O tanoshimi ni!_

_**Note: once again I don't own this anime**_


	2. Ch 2 My Life in Sunny Household!

Rizzi: Sorry for the grammar mistake really.

Shade: Yeah, you better apologize you really bad at it

Rizzi: Shut up shade.

Bright: When is my time to show up? Hiks Hiks (Crying)

Rein and Fine: Rizzi doesn't own this anime!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 My Life In Sunny Household?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Early Morning<em>

**Shade POV**

"_Kring! Kring!" the sound of alarm clock, _I put the alarm off and wake up, _where is this? _ah, I know just one day ago my manager hire a bodyguard for me and then that bodyguard parent told me to live in his house for the time being. But sure thing this house is so big.

"_Knock, Knock" The sound of knocking door_

"Yes," I reply to the knocking.

"Shade are you awake?" Someone said.

"Yeah, I am please do come in." I told him to come.

"Morning, Idol-san!" I was wondering who is it then when I saw him its just Truth-san, the parent of my private bodyguard.

"Please come down, I will introduce you to my family. Yesterday the were gone so that why we couldn't met them, now is the time." He told me.

"Okay" I reply to him with a smile. Before going down I have to take a shower first. _(I don't wanna hear people saying the popular idol is lazy.. )_

_~Skip After the Shower~_

**Fine POV**

"Oh here it come the super model and idol, Shade" My Father said

"Nice to meet you everyone, I am shade. I will be in your care for the time being." He bow. I couldn't think that guy can also bow, because most _pretty _idol usually high and mighty or kinda like arrogant right?

"Oh, Nice to meet you shade, I am Rein's and Fine's mother, Elsa" My mom introduce herself, then my sister introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you, I am Fine's Twin, Rein" She said

**Shade POV**

"Nice To meet you, I am Fine's Twin, Rein" The blue haired girl said

"_What the hell? My bodyguard twin is a girl?"_ I was thinking _That_

"Then we know each other let's start eating" Fine said

"Hahaha, you're right Fine" Fine's twin reply while laughing. And so we start eating

_~Time Skip After Eating~_

**Rein POV**

"Ah, I'm full!" I said

"Me too" Fine said to me. Then I look at her

"What?" She said

"Come, here a second Fine" I grab her to somewhere that no one will hear what we're saying.

"What do you think of Shade?" I asked my sister

"Huh? Are you kidding me? He think me as a GUY!" she said "It would be gross if guy like guy"

"I know, but really you're a GIRL!" I said to her in a loud voice

"Sshh, It would be bad if that idol shade hear you!" She said while she put her finger in my mouth

"Ah I forgot sorry" I apologize

"It's fine" Fine said with a worried face.

"Did something bother you?" I asked her

"No, its nothing " She reply , but I know she definitely worried about something. And after that we went back to the hall where we eat.

"What are you talking about? so secretly that you must bring Fine somewhere" Mom said, _Uwaa.. Mom is always sharp_

"Nothing really right Fine?" I wink at her

"Yeah, she just said that she's still hungry" She said to my mom.

"What! I'm not really hungry" I shouted at her. When I turned around I saw My family and Shade has the then-what-are-you-talking-about face and then I made up excuse.

_~Skip Time To Night~_

**Shade POV**

"So tired, today I've got really a lot of lesson well I am a model and idol, if I can't do all of this then I am a failure. I will make mom Proud of me" I said in a quite sound and then I suddenly fell asleep.

_Tomorrow Morning_

Still shade POV

As always my alarm clock ring at 6'oclock **(The school start at 7:30) **then I went to take a bath and go downstairs, when I was in downstairs I only saw Truth-san, I didn't saw any of the Twin.

"Would you like to walk around before the breakfast here?" Truth said

"Yes, that would be great" then I went off to walk around this huge house, then I stop at the garden I saw a lot of flowers there.

"It's sure grown nicely" I said when I walk around at the garden I saw someone was there, it was a girl, a little girl in a pink hair, Pink hair? No one has a pink hair only Elsa-san has the color of hair, then I went closer to that girl and then she turn around and … That look, her eyes and just somehow I suddenly said..

"Fine?"

* * *

><p>Yeah! I finished the chapter 2~ sorry for the long updated. Anyway I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes but I hope you will understand the story.<p>

Chapter 3 , The Secret or The Truth?

_~Lets sneak a peak~_

"Fine?"

"My mom, she…"

What's gonna happen next! O tanoshimi ni! Bye Bye!


	3. Ch 3 The Secret or The Truth!

Chapter 3 is out ! Hope you enjoy.. (Thank you for people who review the story.. and forgive me AGAIN if there is wrong grammar)

Shade: How will you explain this you cross-dressing freak?

Fine: W-Wha? How rude… I am not a Cross-dressing freak !

Rizzi: Hai Hai.. stop fighting let's just start the story .. anyway I don't own this anime

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 The Secret or The Truth?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shade POV<strong>

As always my alarm clock ring at 6'oclock **(The school start at 7:30) **then I went to take a bath and go downstairs, when I was in downstairs I only saw Truth-san, I didn't saw any of the Twin.

"Would you like to walk around before the breakfast here?" Truth said

"Yes, that would be great" then I went off to walk around this huge house, then I stop at the garden I saw a lot of flowers there.

"It's sure grown nicely" I said when I walk around at the garden I saw someone was there, it was a girl, a little girl in a pink hair, Pink hair? No one has a pink hair only Elsa-san has the color of hair, then I went closer to that girl and then she turn around and … That look, her eyes and just somehow I suddenly said..

"Fine?" I don't know why my mouth act on it's own, the girl in front of me, she wear the same uniform as me, but it's a guy uniform what this mean!

**Fine POV**

Morning came, I woke up at 5:30 and then take a bath and wear my new uniform, it's because of that idol I have to transfer school to his school and even worse I have to be a guy, well if I am a girl It will be hard to protect him cause he's an idol. And so after I wear my uniform and put my wig on, I go downstairs, no one was there I thought my mom and the maids is in kitchen so I decide to take a walk in the garden the air was good so I take my wig off. It was after 40 minutes, … someone was there so I turned around and ..

"Fine?" that guy who called me , the one who know me , Shade, then I sigh I know this would be happen quickly glad that I have been thinking a lot of reason last night and so I replied to him

"Shade?" I asked him

"Fine? It's really you? You're a girl? but you wear a guy uniform" He asked , I can saw from his expression , Panic and Nervous

"Calm down Shade, I will tell you my reason" I told him so then he calm down

"The truth I am a GUY really I am, but because of my house traditional, I have to keep my hair long like a GIRL, and so I have to put a wig so that people won't mistake me as a GIRL." I explained to him, the truth this was a lie but no matter what I can't tell him my true gender or it would become a trouble , so please god I hope he trust this lie..

"Oh,, Oh,, I see of course you're a guy right hahahaha" He just laughed while saying that but I think he really believed it

"You don't have to be nervous we're a guy, I will protect you, and you can also share your past or whatever it is that bothering you" I told him to believe in me

"Uh,, Okay" He said and then smile at me.

"Kyaaa!" Then I hear Rein shout and so me and Shade quickly go inside the house and find out what happen

**Shade POV**

"The truth I am a GUY really I am, but because of my house traditional, I have to keep my hair long like a GIRL, and so I have to put a wig so that people won't mistake me as a GIRL." She explained to me

"Oh,, Oh,, I see of course you're a guy right hahahaha" I laugh, I was stupid for thinking he was a girl.

"You don't have to be nervous we're a guy, I will protect you, and you can also share your past or whatever it is that bothering you" Fine said that to me, I guess he was worried that may be I didn't believe in him but really I never thought the cold guy I met was this kind

"Uh,, Okay" I said to her while smiling and then suddenly I hear a scream

"Kyaaa!" It was Rein I believe because of worried about her me and Fine run to inside the house quickly to find what happen.

_~At the Hall~_

"What happened Rein, is something wrong?" Fine asked her Panicky_, Heh, he can be panic too _I was thinking that

"F-fine! Y-you know.. Bright gonna come back to Japan tomorrow!" She said excitedly

"Bright? Who's that?" I asked Fine

"Oh, It's just bright I thought something wrong. Oh Shade bright is Fine's Boyfriend, he currently living in America"

"oh, So he's Rein's Boyfriend" I said to him.

"Depressed cause my Sister got a boyfriend? " Fine asked me with a cheeky stare..

"Huh?" I was confused

"Even though you're an idol you're quite stupid in this kind of thing" he told me!

"Wha- so rude!" I shout at her.

"Anyway, Good for you Rein" he ignored me and then put his wig back to his head and went to sit for breakfast and so I follow him and went to sit and eat the breakfast.

_~Time Skip After Breakfast~_

**Rein POV**

"Thanks For the meal! I finished already how about Fine and Shade?" I asked the 2

"Yeah I finished" Fine said

"Me too" Shade reply

"Wahh, I'm so excited with our new school right Fine?" I told Fine while jumping around

"Not really" She reply me, as cold as always

"Wait, you're transferring to who's school?" Shade asked with a confused face.

"To yours of course" I said to him with a big smile

"I have to protect you because it's my job" Fine said coldly to Shade

"What the- then what class are you guys in?" he asked again

"We don't know so please look forward to it" I told him and grab Fine and Shade to the car and went to the school.

_~Skip time to school~_

**Fine POV**

"Shade you go ahead we have to go to the headmaster office" I said to Shade

"Okay" He said then walked away, then I and Rein went to the headmaster office

*Knocking the door* "Yes, come in" a sound said and then we went in

"Excuse me" I said

"Oh, it's the transfer student Fine and Rein right? Nice to meet you" The old man said to us

"Yes please to meet you too" Rein said politely.

"So, please have a sit" the headmaster said and then we went to have a seat. "The purpose of you girls coming here is to protect Shade-kun right?"

"Yes, that basically true but the one who will protect him is me, Rein just randomly want to move with me to this school" I said rudely

"You're so rude! I transfer here cause I want to protect you from filthy boys here.." Rein said it while doing a fake crying

"Why you should protect me?" I asked her

"Cause you're my beloved twin sister!" She said and then smile to me

"Hiks, Hiks" The headmaster cries

"Why you're crying headmaster?" I am confused

"You're bond really close..! Good Good Good! I am touched" He said to us and the 2 of us just laugh "ok then you I will introduce you to your class teacher, please come in Kirei-kun" he continue

"Yes" The guy said and come in "Nice to meet you I am your class teacher Kiba Kirei"

I and Rein was just staring at him. I felt like I know him but where? I wonder

"Nice to meet you too" Rein and I bow at him

"Then let's go to class and introduce yourself" The teacher said

"Yes" we said and went to the class with him

_~At class~_

**Shade POV**

"Hey, Hey who's the Guy and Girl you go to school with?" My friend, Kei asked me.

"Hmm, Them? The guy is my bodyguard and the girl is his twin" I reply him

"Heh, so your manager really hire a bodyguard for you, but why is he in the same age as you?" He asked me again

"No idea" I told him cause I really don't know why, then our teacher come.

"Morning everyone" He said

"Morning Sensei" Everyone in the class reply

"Today we have 2 transfer student, please come in" He said, I know that the 2 transfer student is _them _, then they come in and the class become loud

"Nice to meet you I am Rein! Please be kind to me" The blue hair girl that is Rein introduce herself and..

"I am Fine, Rein's brother, Nice to meet you" The guy I thought in the morning was A GIRL Fine, introduce himself so coldly as always.

"Yes, everyone please be kind to them, and you guys can sit in that empty 2 chairs and desks behind Kei and Shade. _What? They're sitting beside me?_ I think and then the 2 of them sit behind the empty chairs and desks.

"Please be kind to me 'kay Kei-kun and Shade-kun" Rein smile at me I can feel like she planning something because her cheeky smile say it so.. And so the school life of mine begins.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there's kinda sentence that you guys couldn't understand! Really Gomen ne..~ and there's something that I couldn't wrote here so I'm planning to write it in the next chapter.. plz look forward to it!<p>

Next Chapter is…

_Chapter 4 , The Past of Mine_

_Sneak a peak Time~_

"You guys sure popular"

"My Mom kinda like abandon me"

What's gonna happen next? Will we discover something from the past that make Shade to be an idol! O tanoshimi ni!


	4. Ch 4 The past of Mine

Chapter 4 is here,,, Hope you enjoy..

Shade: Thanks for reading and review guys! *smile*

Fine: Your smile is gross, so stop smiling

Shade: Wha-? You're the one who is gross you freak!

Rein and Bright: Rizzi doesn't own this anime!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 The past of mine<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kei POV<strong>

It was after the transfer students come, the class sure really CROWD! ~break time~

"Hey, Hey, where is your previous school?" or "What's you zodiac" or "What type of blood are you" a lot of girls asked that question to the cold guy name Fine, and for the boys "Hey hey do you have boyfriend?" or "You're cute!" or "What is your favorite sports" Ahh so tiring

"They sure popular" I said to Shade my best friend

"Yes sure they are" Shade said

"Even your fan club abandons you" I said to him

"I don't really care" He said coldly. Then suddenly his fan club come, saying..

"Shade-sama! Don't worry we'll be your FAN CLUB Forever!" Their leader Mika said to him

"Don't worry he won't get mad" I reply to her even though I'm not the one they're saying to

"Who the hell talking to you" She said rudely

"What the- I am his best friend and I have the right to say it you old woman!" I said shouting.

"What you saying small guy!" She said to me and then we start to fight as always

"You guys make a good couple" Shade suddenly said to me

"What! Are you kidding me?" me and Mika shouted. "There's no way we can be together! Hmph"

"So identical, you guys like twin" Shade continue before we said anything the two transfer student Rein and Fine come to us.

"Hey, would you guys go have a lunch with us?" Rein said

"Sure" Shade said "What about you guys?"

"Well if Shade-sama going I will go too" Mika answered

"Well for me, I guess so" I said hesitating

"You don't have to go if you don't want" Fine said to me

"Yeah, you're just a bother" Mika said to me really rudely!

"Wha- I'm going definitely going!" I said shouting at Mika and the others, and then we went to the rooftop to eat our lunch.

_~At the rooftop~_

**Fine POV**

Then in the rooftop we sit and open our Bento*.

"You guys sure popular" Shade to me and Rein.

"Maa..Maa.. Don't compliment us shade" Rein said embarrassed.

"Rein, how can you think that's a compliment?" I asked her

"EH? It wasn't shade?" She asked shade.

"Not really I guess" He said calmly, then I look at my sister she was SHOCKED

"How come you shock just over a little thing?" I asked her again.

"umm, I don't know" she tell me.

"Weird" I said in a low voice. And after this conversation we then eat our lunch.

_~After Break Time~_

Still fine POV

After break finished we went to the class and we study as usual. As times passes to After School~

_~After school!~_

**Rein POV**

"School finished la la la." I sing

"You're happy?" Kei asked me

"Of course, after school I will … go to beauty centre, buy a gift for Bright-sama, Buy a new clothes then blablablabla" as I say it faster and faster. When I finished everyone look at me with a gape face.

"You sure talked a lot" Shade said to me.

"Thanks for the compliment! Ho Ho Ho" I said while laughing.

"That wasn't a compliment you idiot sister" Fine said to me but I couldn't hear it.

Then after that Me, Fine and Shade say goodbye to Kei and Mika and went to our car to go home.

_~At the Home then..~_

"I'm back" The three of us say it together.

"Welcome home, Fine, Rein and Shade, my mom said it gently. "How was your first day?"

"Good for me!" I said excitedly

"Annoying enough for me" Fine said coldly.

"Fine, you shouldn't say that" I said to Fine.

"That's how my first day went, I just say what i feel nothing wrong with it" Said fine and she went to her room.

"He sure cold" Shade said

"Yeah sure she is" I reply" Before she wasn't like that"

"She?" Shade asked. _OMG! I forgot he know Fine as a guy! _

"No, are you sure you're not hearing things? I said HE!" I said to him and then laugh as if nothing really happen.

"May be I'm just hearing things" He said to me at that time I feel relieved. The shade went to his room and change and went to the studio for his work with Fine.

_~Night Time~_

**Shade POV**

Night comes… Today sure is a tough day. Mom, I'll definitely make you proud, my debut will be this winter break, I'll definitely make you regret for abandoning me. After thinking that much I went outside my room quietly but then..

"Where are you going?" Fine found me.

"No where.. Just the Park" I said to him

"Then I'll go with you" She said

"No!" I shout at him

"I'll go" She said with a serious face, I couldn't say anything I know he just doing his work.

"Okay then do whatever you want" I said to him and went ahead to the park.

_~At the park~_

"What are you doing here?" Fine asked me.

"Nothing really, just … Practicing" I reply to him "My debut will be this winter break, I want to practice a lot so that I can make my mom regret that she abandon me" I said, _Gasp! I said something that I shouldn't have!. _

"Your mom?" She asked, I sigh, I got no choice but to tell him.

"Yeah you see, My Mom kind of like abandon me" I begin to tell her my past.

"Abandon?, How?" He asked me.

"It's like the truth I have a brother, and older one, he's smart, cool, and perfect at everything, and he's the type that I can't become one. Because that my mom always proud of him and she really happy to have someone like him. Until when I was six years old, my brother decide to Move to America to be an idol, my mom of course she really agree to him and give him permission to go and so he left and now there's only me, my mom and my dad here. Then it was my birthday, but an accident come to us, my dad got a car crashed because he was hurrying to come home, to celebrate my birthday that day I really regret what happen, I blamed myself and my mom blamed me too." I stop there and sigh.

"Then what happen?" Fine asked me

"Because of my dad accident, my mom becomes violent to me. I, who was just 7 years old back then couldn't do anything, my mom would always say that I am useless, someone who can't be proud of, I hate myself. Then one day I was home after going to school, I don't see anyone there only a Lunch and a letter beside it saying..

* * *

><p><em>My dear son, I've left to America to your brother place, Please forgot about me and live happily. I still can't live with you, you can't be the person who I can be proud of, sorry.. <em>

_~Your Mom, Maria_

* * *

><p>"That was left, then from that time I decide that I will become stronger and become someone who can be proud of, and one day I will met my mom and make her regret to abandon me. Hhahaha that's how my past was you can laugh if you want" I said after finishing my story<p>

"Why should I laugh? You didn't do anything wrong and about your dad, His death it's not your fault all it was Fate, and your dream to become stronger, it's wonderful" She said to me turned around to the cheery blossom tree behind us then continue, "When we met your mom, let's make her truly regret that she abandon you, let's do our best together " She turned around and smile at me.

_His smile is cute, like a girl _I think then I blushed while looking at him.

"Shade?" Fine called me

"No, nothing and why should we do our best _Together_? I like do my best alone! Hmph" I turned around to hide my face. _Why did I blush? He's a guy, a guy!_

Then I hear he laugh and say " Let's go to our house, it's getting cold here"

"Yeah, we better to" I reply to her and follow her behind. Then I put my hand in my chest, _what is this feeling? ~~ I wondered._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 finished! How is it? I hope you understand what I am saying! Hehehehe anyway look forward to the next chapter!<p>

_Chapter 5, The Best buds ever_

"Yesterday.."

"So weird!"

Because of today, the bond between Fine and Shade become closer? How will the rest turned out? Will someday Shade fall for Fine! But he know fine as _a guy! _~ O tanoshimi ni!


	5. Ch 5 The Best Buds Ever!

Chapter 5 is here~ Enjoy!~

Shade: The path of becoming BFF

Kei: Eh? With who?

Shade: With.. Fine I guess?

Rizzi: I don't own this anime!~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5, The best buds ever<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shade POV<strong>

"What are you doing here?" Fine asked me.

"Nothing really, just … Practicing" I reply to him "My debut will be this winter break, I want to practice a lot so that I can make my mom regret that she abandon me" I said, _Gasp! I said something that I shouldn't have!. _

"Your mom?" She asked, I sigh, I got no choice but to tell him.

"Yeah you see, My Mom kind of like abandon me" I begin to tell her my past.

"Abandon?, How?" He asked me.

"It's like the truth I have a brother, and older one, he's smart, cool, and perfect at everything, and he's the type that I can't become one. Because that my mom always proud of him and she really happy to have someone like him. Until when I was six years old, my brother decide to Move to America to be an idol, my mom of course she really agree to him and give him permission to go and so he left and now there's only me, my mom and my dad here. Then it was my birthday, but an accident come to us, my dad got a car crashed because he was hurrying to come home, to celebrate my birthday that day I really regret what happen, I blamed myself and my mom blamed me too." I stop there and sigh.

"Then what happen?" Fine asked me

"Because of my dad accident, my mom becomes violent to me. I, who was just 7 years old back then couldn't do anything, my mom would always say that I am useless, someone who can't be proud of, I hate myself. Then one day I was home after going to school, I don't see anyone there only a Lunch and a letter beside it saying..

* * *

><p><em>My dear son, I've left to America to your brother place, Please forgot about me and live happily. I still can't live with you, you can't be the person who I can be proud of, sorry.. <em>

_~Your Mom, Maria_

* * *

><p>"That was left, then from that time I decide that I will become stronger and become someone who can be proud of, and one day I will met my mom and make her regret to abandon me. Hhahaha that's how my past was you can laugh if you want" I said after finishing my story<p>

"Why should I laugh? You didn't do anything wrong and about your dad, His death it's not your fault all it was Fate, and your dream to become stronger, it's wonderful" She said to me turned around to the cheery blossom tree behind us then continue, "When we met your mom, let's make her truly regret that she abandon you, let's do our best together " She turned around and smile at me.

_His smile is cute, like a girl _I think then I blushed while looking at him.

"Shade?" Fine called me

"No, nothing and why should we do our best _Together_? I like do my best alone! Hmph" I turned around to hide my face. _Why did I blush? He's a guy, a guy!_

Then I hear he laugh and say " Let's go to our house, it's getting cold here"

"Yeah, we better to" I reply to her and follow her behind. Then I put my hand in my chest, _what is this feeling? ~~ I wondered._

_~ In Shade's Room~_

I sigh, what the hell? Why did I blush? OMG! No no no, this may be the feeling of Friendship! That its! No other meaning!

_~Tomorrow morning~_

_Still shade POV_

As my usual routine, I woke up and then take a shower and go down stairs for breakfast. Then I met Fine,

"Morning" He greet me.

"Yeah, good morning" I reply then turn around to avoid his eyes, _why did I avoid his eyes? Why did I turn around! May be because of yesterday!_

_~At school~_

We're in school already we get off from the car and when we walked it to the school a lot of girls there waiting for us! (for me and Fine I guess?)

"Kya! There it is! Fine-sama and Shade-sama! They're so close!" That's what I hear from one of the girl beside me. _Close? How so?_ Then we went to the

class

_~At the class~_

I slide the door and went to my sit,

"Popular as always?" Kei asked me with a grin in his face.

"Not really I guess" I reply him

"What the hell with the_ I guess_" he told me and then laugh.

"How can we so close enough to make people think that?" Fine suddenly butted in.

"I don't know" I answered him

"Who's asking you, you stupid-popular idol!" He told me rudely.

"Wha- it's your fault why did you butted in to our conversation anyway!" I told him back with also a rude way.

"Hmph" He turned away like as if he didn't hear anything! _This guy! . _Then the teacher comes to start the homeroom.

_~Break time~_

Like yesterday, Me, Kei,Mika and her group, Rein and Fine went to the rooftop.

"Okay then let's sit here" Rein said.

"Hai~~" Kei reply like a cat. Then we sit and eat our lunch, and then Mika suddenly asked.

"Wow, what a good lunch is this!" she blurted out

"Hmm? Ah this? Fine makes it you know?" Rein told her

"Eh? Fine make it? How cool! Not only good-looking, smart, he also can cook well!" Mika shouted.

"So weird, is he a gay?" I said it with a low voice.

"Better that an idol who cannot do anything" Fine said. _Wha-? He can hear me?_

"You really have a super hearing power" I told him, and then he suddenly punched me on my head.

"What do you think you're doing! Cold-heart boy!" I said shouting

"You're so rude you sometime-can-be-stupid idol?" he reply to me

"Grrrr" I said like a growling lion.

"Don't fight Fine! Shade!" Rein told us with an-almost-crying eye.

"Wait, don't cry, okay we stop see? Best buds ever!" I told her while clinging my hand on Fine.

"Yeah Rein, look?" Fine acted like we're best buds real.

"Yeah, that's good" Rein the smiling brightly again_. Huhft almost, my weak spot is a girls crying.. _Then suddenly Fine grab me to where no one was there.

"Look Shade, when there's Rein we cannot fight in front of her okay? Your weakness is a crying girl right?"

"Yeah, we won't,- wait! How do you know my weaken-" before I finished my line he already walked away. "Wait! Cold-heart boy!"

_~After school~_

**Fine POV**

After school of course our driver pick us up and then we went home,

~In Home~

"Welcome back, Fine, Rein and Shade" My mom greet us in the front door.

"Yeah, we're back" We said it together.

"Then please change your clothes and eat the dessert that I make!" My mom said .

" A Dessert! I will go change right away!" I said excitedly

"Are you a monster, hahaha" Shade said to me with an evil laughing.

"Wanna fight?" I told him

"Hmph, like if you can win! Grrr" He reply and then growl again

"Don't fight!" Rein said with a teary eye.

"Geh, no, we're just joking right Shade" I said panicky

"Yeah, don't worry, then I'll be going first to change" He said then went to his room.

"Then me too, let's eat the dessert after changing~" I said to Rein then i went to my room running.

**Rein POV**

"Yeah, don't worry, then I'll be going first to change" Shade said then went to his room.

"Then me too, let's eat the dessert after changing~" Fine said to me then she went to her room running.

"You're the strongest aren't you Rein?" My mom asked but I was confused what's that mean.

"Huh?" I asked her back and the my mom laugh and went to the kitchen.

_~After Changing~_

Still Rein POV

"Huh? Fine and Shade is here already?" I asked the 2, Fine and Shade who were already sitting on the chair to eat the dessert my mom meant earlier.

"Yeah" The 2 reply together.

"You guys look like Twin! So identical when speaking" I told then laughing

"No we're not!" The reply AGAIN in the same time

"See?" I laugh harder.

"Here here, the dessert is here, please enjoy…" My mom come and put the dessert in the table. It was a pancake with a honey in it.

"Itadakimasu~" We said together and eat the dessert.

"Yummy~" Fine said, then I giggle, I really like my sister happy face while eating.. if shade know she is a girl it would be interesting~.

_~After eating~_

**Fine POV**

" I'm finished, then I'll be going first to my room" I said to Rein and Shade.

"What are you gonna doing?" Shade asked me.

"Study" I told him.

"Study in this hour?" He asked me like he never saw anyone who study after school.

"Yeah, we've also got a lot of homework right?" I told him.

"Wait, that's right! ~Fine, let's do it together!" Rein beg to me.

"But-" Before I could continue I saw my sister with a lost-puppy eye, then I sigh and said…

"Okay" I told her.

"Yay! What about Shade?" Rein asked Shade.

"Me? I …" He stop there, he was thinking I could tell that.

"Just join us, It's better to do it together than alone." I told him to come.

"Um, o, okay I guess?" He replies with a question in it.

"What the hell with the question mark in the end!" I told him while laughing faintly. At that time I could see him blushing. Oopss, _I can't let him know my secret.. _Then we went to our room to take our book and then do the homework.

"You know, when we do this together, it's like our bond get closer right?" Rein said.

"Really? I guess this is better, then let's do our homework together again tomorrow" I reply to what Rein said, but really I think it's true.

_~At night~_

_**Shade POV**_

"It's sure good to just sleeping on the bed at night than doing homework" I said to myself.

" '_You know, when we do this together, it's like our bond get closer right?' _Huh?" I said in a low voice. I guess what Rein shade is true. Then I clap my hand in my face _Shade! That's right the thing about yesterday is only a-step-to-become-a-better-friends. _Then I went to sleep while with a feeling looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5 finished! Sorry if theirs is wrong grammar in it~ . And ya .. look forward to my new chapter!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 , The feelings? Mika and Kei!<em>

_Sneak a peak Time~_

"Ugh! What the hell is this feeling?"

"No way! Don't tell me I –"

* * *

><p>What would be in next chapter? Will Mika and Kei fall in love? Will they realize it? O tanoshimi ni!~<p> 


	6. Ch 6, The Feelings! Mika and Kei

Sorry for the late update~

Hai! Chapter 6 is here! Enjoy~

Mika: What? I have a-

Rizzi: Mika stop! Don't spoil it!

Mika: But-

Rizzi: Let's just look forward to this chapter okay! And Rizzi doesn't own this anime!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 , The feelings? Mika and Kei!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fine POV<strong>

It was still in the early morning; Of course I woke up earlier that everyone because I have to go to my secret place! It was behind the deepest bushes in my garden, there is a place, a beautiful lake there, I don't know why there is Lake here. But it's been 7 years since I discover this place. Then I look at the time

"Almost 6 o'clock gotta go!" I said to my self

"Bye minna! I have to go" I said to everyone. If you were wondering who is the _everyone _I'm talking about, it's an animal, a cat,bird, kinda like that

_~Breakfast Time~_

"Hey where did you in the early morning Fine?" I flinch when my sister asked that, of course no one know that spot even my sis because of _**that**_ day.

"No where, just in garden to greet some bird" I said to _her even though it's really not a lie_

"What? A guy greet a bird? Are you a snow white or something? Hahahaha" Shade laughing hardly then I punched his head like yesterday.

"What did you do that for you cold-heart guy?" Shade reply.

"What you stupid-popular idol!" I shouted at him and we together growl like a lion.

"Everyone don't fight!" Rein said with a puppy eye this time.

"Uh, Okay!" Shade said and we went sit back.

"That's good" Rein said smiling. Then I look at shade and made an eye-speaking contact saying..

"_Look Shade, Let's continue our battle later at school, don't you think I forgive you"_

"_Hmph, Let's do it! You're just a cold-heart and weak boy, you have under 0000000.1% to win over me!" He reply with an evil smile_

"_Let's see who's more weak, you girly idol" I reply him back with also an evil smile_

"Wow, you guys so close, making an eye contact then smiling at each other" Rein said that but we too focused on this eye-speaking contact battle so we didn't hear that.

"Ah anyway Rein, about Bright, He arrived here yesterday right? Then where is he now?" I asked Rein.

"Yeah! About that, Bright-sama said that he has to go somewhere yesterday so he doesn't have time to visit me~ I'm worried, what if he … "Rein stopped.

"Don't worry Rein, I'm gonna beat him up if he is a two-timing guy" I said to Rein.

"Yes, Thank you Fine, but you better don't overdo it 'kay?" Rein told me

"Okay" I told Rein. Then we off to school

_~At school~_

**Shade POV**

"Mornin" I said to Kei

"Morning Shade and Rein and Fine too" Kei answered

"Morning" The twins said.

"What were you doing?" I asked Kei.

"What do you mean?" He asked me back

"No, I saw Mika and you were-" I stopped and think_, If it's Kei and Mika they always fight so no need to ask_

"What Shade? Me and Mika what?" He asked me.

"No, Nothing" I told him. Then I saw Mika coming here.

"Hey Kei!" She shouted.

"What!" Kei reply

"Here" She said while giving him an invitation. And she also give me, Fine and Rein one.

"What's this?" Kei asked.

"Can't you see? This is an Invitation to my house for my birthday" She told us.

"Birthday.." Fine just said that and look at the Invitation.

"Huh? You're gonna invite us?" Kei asked in a rude way.

"Yeah, will you guys come?" She asked us.

"Of course! All of us will come!" Rein told her.

"Really?" Mika bright up.

"Okay for me" Fine said. _For me.._

"I'll go too" I told Mika

"Yay! Thanks guys!" She smile and then I look at Kei when I want to ask him "what about you?" I saw him blush. _What the hell? He blushed? Don't tell me._

_._

**Kei's POV**

_So.. Mika want us to come.. I think_

Of course! All of us will come!" Rein told Mika.

"Really?" Mika bright up.

"Okay for me" Fine said.

"I'll go too" Shade told Mika, then I saw her smile and at that time I don't know why I feel like my face is hot while thinking that _her smile is cute.. I never saw her smile so innocently like that. _What the hell did I think! I slap my face (in my imagination)

"How about you Kei?" Shade asked me.

"Uh, I.." Before I finished my line I look to Mika, she was still smiling innocently without thinking I replied..

"Hmph, There's no way I would go to your place, this is a joke!" I said to her while shouting at her. _Huh? Why did I say that? _When I want to explain it to Mika, I saw her looking down.

"Mika I-" Mika interrupted

"Really? Then it's a shame you can't come, Okay then bye" She ran off, before she ran I could see a tear coming out from her. Then I can feel Fine,Rein and Shade glaring at me.

"You're so Stupid Dude" Shade told me.

"Yeah you are" Rein told me too.

"Definitely So Stupid, You make a girl cry. Can you think before you act?" Fine told me.

"Wait That's not-" I told them but then I think it might be my fault. I was the one who stupid.

"You better apologize" Shade told me while smiling.

"Yeah you better" Fine told me too and Also Rein. And so I run to search for her.

~While running

There she is! "Mik-" I couldn't continue. She suddenly run to somewhere when I follow her she wasn't there anymore. Then when I search and search her more she kept disappearing suddenly. _Don't tell me she want to avoid me? It was really my fault! Then I hear the bell so I went to class and I saw she was already there! How?_ When I was going to her seat the teacher come! _So bad timing _So I went to seat and then Homeroom start.

_~At Break~_

"Hey lets go to rooftop again" Rein said to us.

"Yeah sure" Shade and Fine answered.

"How about Mika-chan?" Rein asked Mika and I flinched _this may be my change!_

"Um, Sure?" Mika answered.

"Okay then lets go!" Rein said excitedly.

_~At Rooftop~_

**Still Kei's POV**

It was really silent, the atmosphere were really heavy too. Then Fine started to talk first.

"Can you guys talk something?" He said bluntly

"Um, Then lets talk about a.. Anime! Yeah Animw" Shade said

"Anime huh?" I think.

"Ah! Anime I have some good ones! How about Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime? Or Shugo Chara?" Mika started.

"Yeah the two of them so cute!" Rein answered to Mika

"What's that? Sugoi chara?" Fine asked them. **(From Rizzi: The sugoi chara think is like how Hinamori Ami said while the first time she met Miki, Ran and Su)**

"Not Sugoi Chara Fine! Its Shugo Chara!" Mika and Rein Shouted.

"Huh? What's That? Never heard of it Sugoi Chara" Fine still said Shugo Chara by Sugoi Chara.

"It's an Anime and Its SHUGO not SUGOI! " Mika told him. And the mood become lighter, then Shade whisper to me.

"Did you make up with Mika?" He asked

"No, when I search her this morning, I feel like she avoiding me." I told hm in a low voice

"It's your fault dude! Your so stupid too" Shade told me

"You don't have to tell that to me so bluntly could you" I told him then look at Mika, She was laughing with Rein. Then I feel like something stab at my chest. _Huh what's this?_

"You better apologize later after school" Fine suddenly whisper to me, How come he was here?

"Why not now?" I asked her

"Now is a bad time, believe me, you'll ruin the atmosphere again" He told me with a serious eye.

"Uh, Okay" All I can do is believe him.

_~After School~_

**Mika POV**

I sigh while I go out from the building of my school, _did Kei really hate me that much? I just want to invite him._

"Mika!" Suddenly I hear someone called me then when I turned around, it was Kei.

"What?" I put a fake smile at him.

"Uh, You see, can I talk to you a moment?" He asked me.

"Sure" I told him. Then we went to somewhere where no one was there.

"You see about this morning" He started and I feel nervous

"Sorry" He told me, I was shocked_ what? Did I make a mistake?_

"Uh, umm" I said confused

"Yeah so like I said sorry! The truth this morning I was just like.. uh.. I don't know how to explain" He told me

"I already forgive you so it's okay" Happily I smiled at him, and then while I look at him I saw a faintly blush on his cheek and the he smile at me, my heart suddenly goes _Thump_

"So, can I come to your house on your birthday?" Kei asked me. Of course my answer

"Sure, your welcome" I told him. Then he smile again and my heart goes thump again too, _What's this? Don't tell me I…_

"Okay then bye bye" He said while running and waving his hand to me, and then I also waved back to him with a smile on me, My heart couldn't stop goes thumping..

While Kei is..

**Kei POV**

I run and then went to take my bicycle, I'm gald… she forgive me, and then I suddenly felt like blushing, _her smile when she waved me back.. it was cute.. wait- what am I thinking! I … there's no way I will_.. then I went to ride my bicycle and go home~

While The twin and the idol…

**Normal POV**

"I'm glad the make up" Rein said (Note From Rizzi: Not make up

"Yeah" Shade answered.

"Why do we look like stalkers? Let's just go to the car already" Fine said

"Okay, let's go!" Rein said and they went to the car together.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait~ My dad was home so I couldn't get time much to write~ So how is it? Good? And sorry for the wrong grammar too~ And thanks who has been reviewing my story and Please review again!<p>

_Chapter 7, Bright Return_

"Bright-sama! Welcome back"

"What?"

_What's gonna happen? O tanoshimi Ni~_


	7. Ch 7, Bright Return!

Hello Guys! Sorry for the Long Update~ hehehe I was thinking what should I write here~ but then~ please enjoy the story~

Shade: Last time we stalk Kei and Mika and now what?

Rein: Yeah that was good~ Mika-chan and Kei-kun

Fine: Whatever Let's just start, Bright do the disclaimer

Bright: Okie! Rizzi doesn't own this anime 'kay?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7, Bright Return<em>

* * *

><p>Last Chapter Fine,Rein and Shade Stalk Mika and Kei~ and this is the the continue~<p>

**Rein POV**

_~At The Car~_

"Kei and Mika finally make Up~ Yay" I said

"Yeah, I'm glad" Shade said

"But don't we look like stalker?" Fine asked

"This is for the best, best friend forever! If we don't know what's going on that mean we are failure as a friend!" I told them and they just stared me with a blanked face.

_~At Home~_

**Still Rein POV**

"We're back!" I said while opening the door.

"Ah, Welcome back Rein, Fine and Shade too" My Mom greets us as always with her smiling face.

"What's today desert?" Fine asked my Mom.

"Today? It's Parfait! You like them right Fine?" My mom told Fine

"Yeah, I do" Fine told her_, I sense a danger! Oh No she's gonna smile in front of Shade! No Sister Barrier! _Then I crashed to Fine.

"What are you doing Rein!" Fine Shouted.

"I sense a danger so I have no choice to crash to you" I told her.

"Danger?" Shade asked

"Don't worry Shade, I'll protect you too." I told him and I could see a question mark leave on Fine's and Shade's Face.

"Well let's eat first should we?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, Okay? But we have to change first.. then I will go ahead" Fine told me and went to her room then followed by Shade to his room.

"*Sigh* I'm Glad" I whispered to myself, then I hear a chuckle _hmm? Who? _When I look it was just mom.

"What is it mom? I just tried to protect my sis! Hohoho I am Fine's Protector" I told her while laughing weirdly. _**And it's because of that time too **_**(Author: What the hell?)**

"Well, Well, then good luck" My mom said to me then went off to the kitchen, and then I go to my room to change.

_~After Changing~_

**Shade POV**

After I change I already saw Fine was there already, in the dining room I mean, it was so silent so I decide to talk first

"You like parfait Fine?" I asked him.

"Yeah, something bothering you?" He asked me with a cold reaction.

"No,Nothing" I told him, but even though there something bothering me… What is it I wonder? I couldn't get myself to know what did I bother with, then Rein come to sit.

"What's with this atmosphere? So silent.." She asked

"I'm too hungry too talk" Fine told her.

"You're just a pig then? Only like to eat" I blurted out.

"What you Fake Idol?" He told me then I snap.

"Hmph, you think you can beat me you No-Reaction Guy?" I told him.

"Hmph like if you can beat me you big-mouth!" She told me back and then as always we fight again.

"No fighting!" Rein shouted, I startled and also Fine. A lost-puppy eyes is on Rein.

"O-okay Rein, we'll stop here" I told her, then we went back to our seat

"Hehe, that's good" She told us while smiling_ she's really the strongest is she? _Then the parfaits come, then we eat it.

_~After Eating~_

**Still Shade POV**

"That was great" I told myself.

"Of course it's mom's parfait so that why" Rein told me and her mom, Elsa-san blushed.

"Then let's do our homework, we have English today," Fine told us.

"Yeah you're right!" Rein told him. Then we went to our room to take out pencil case and book.

_~After Taking It~_

"Okay then let's do it" I told The twins.

"Okay~" The reply, then we start doing our homework. ~Time Flows By~

_~Night Time, In Shade's Room~_

"Huhft, today was a long day, we fought AGAIN while we're doing our homework! It's his fault anyway! Hmph" I whispered to myself. Then I take out a photo under my pillow. It was a photo of me and my family, at that time I was thinking I wish I could back at that time, then I suddenly fell asleep.

_~Early Morning On The Next Day~_

**Fine POV**

Woke up, showered, going down stairs is my daily routine, when I go down stairs; I already saw Shade was there.

"You're quite early today" I told him.

"Yeah, I somehow got a nightmare and suddenly woke up too early." He told me. I could see sadness on his eyes so I decide to sit beside him and asked,

"Is it about your family?", I feel guilty but I have no choice but to ask, he first smiled then reply..

"Yeah, it was when my mom suddenly left me" then I think _hmm, so it was that time, should I cheer him up? It's kinda weird if he act like that, I have no choice but to go__** there.**_

"You've got a minute?" I asked him.

"What is it?" He asked me with a confusion look.

"Come this way," I told him and I guide him to somewhere that is…

_MY SECRET PLACE_

"Whoa, what is this? so beautiful! Is this really in the garden?" He asked me

"Yeah it is, no one has found it beside me." I told him.

"Why?" he asked

"No reason I guess?" I told him.

"Why don't you tell me? I already told you my past and now this time I will hear your story" He told me, suddenly I feel my heavy feeling in my heart gotten light _is it because of him?_

"Well, sure. It was a long time ago; it was when I was 6 years old. Back then it was the time was in elementary school" I stop there.

"Elementary? Then you're still small" He told me but I just nod and continue

"Yeah, back then we went to different school, so at the opening ceremony my mom couldn't decide which ceremony she should attend.. in the end she choose..

(note: when I didn't use italic that mean it's going back to the Normal/ present story)

_~Flashback~_

_Fine POV_

"_Hey mom! Which ceremony should you attend first?" Iasked_

"_I'm confused too" My mom told me._

"_Mom go to mine's first! You see I will perform there!" Rein told mom_

"_Oh yeah, you're right you have to perform first right? Then I will go to Rein's first, sorry Fine, I will go to your ceremony after the performance ended." She told me_

"_No! You have to stay! They will also give the certificate too! If you're not there what will people say?" Rein selfishly told her._

"_But-" My mom confused, I am sad, but mom always proud of my sister,so.._

"_It's okay mom, you don't have to come, I will be fine by myself" I told her, I can't cry, I can't cry while thinking that_

"_But Fi-" I disturbed her_

"_You Have To Go!" I shouted and my mom startled, "Mom you must make Rein happy okay? You listen to me? You don't have to go to my opening ceremony" _

"_Yay! Mom will stay!" Rein said happily, _

I'm glad she's happy, but I couldn't bear what's in my heart, I want to cry so I decide to left first

"_I will go to my room to decide what I'm going to wear tomorrow okay? So I will be going ahead" I went to my room and cried as much as I want. When tomorrow come of course mom didn't come I was all alone, I'm lonely, but I have to be strong, _

_~End Of Flashback~_

And after i go home, I saw my sister happy face so I decide to not disturb my family's happiness and went to the garden and at that time I found this place here" I finished my story.

"Hmm.. so it was like that" Shade put his hand on his chin.

"Yeah," I just said that simple word

"Of course you have to be string you're a man right?" He told me, *Flinch* Oh god, I forgot he know me as a GUY no a GIRL.

"Y-yeah you're right" I said to him

"Cheer Up, dude! I even have a bad past! But look? I'm still energetic!" He told me while smiling but it was too funny so I laugh

"Wha- why are you laughing!" He flustered

"No Reason, well let's just go to dining room and eat" I told him and we went to the dining room to eat. Then go into car, at school we teased Mika and Kei and then…

_~Time Flows By After School~_

**Shade POV**

"Time sure flow past" I told myself

"Yeah it is" Fine answered. Then the peaceful atmosphere suddenly breaks by Rein Loud Voice!

"Ahh!" Rein shouted.

"What is it Rein?" Fine asked, panic

"That-" She stop

"That?" Fine and I asked.

"Bright-sama!" Rein then run to the gate and I saw a guy with a light Brownish hair.

"Who's that?" I asked Fine

"That's Rein Boyfriend, Bright" He told me.

"Eh? Then that's the one we talk about before?" I told him

"Yeah, don't worry that guy quite an idiot" She told me

"An idiot?" I whispered to myself.

"Hey guys come here!" Rein told us to come and so we go there.

"Long Time No See Fine" That guy name Bright smile at Fine. And Fine Just Nod.

"And this..." He looks at me.

"Shine?" He told me. _What? Shine? He Know him? __**(Note: Shine is Shade's Big Bro, I got this name because that's the antonym of Shade? Lol WTF)**_

"You Know Him?" I asked him.

"Eh? You're not him? And anyway I know him; he's my friend in my school" He told me.

"Hmm" I think.

"You know him? You look really like him.. a siblings? Haha just kidding" Bright laugh

"I am his Little Brother, Shade" I told him

"What?" He shouted! "No way! Well you look alike so I guess it's possible hahaha" He just laugh like that_, I think I understand what Fine's said before, he's truly and idiot._

And then this meeting changes everything…

* * *

><p>Sorry for the Long Update Really! And I know this chapter ending it's bad! I couldn't think what I should write ~ Hehehe Well I hope you enjoy though ~ Next time, I will Update My New Story Okay! So please sorry if I can't update as fast as I can..<p>

Chapter 8, I want to know…

_Let's Sneak A Peak_

"_How's my brother?"_

"_He's a good guy"_

What Will happen next? The Story of Shine? Shade's bro? Will this upset Shade? Will he think nothing has change? O Tanoshimi Ni~


End file.
